Trials
by blinkedtwice
Summary: "Ed, we've been through too much," Olivia sighed, "are we meant to have any ending together?"


_**Season 1 Ep 10 ; Closure**_

" _ **Yeah well whoever you marry-"**_

" _ **If I get married"**_

" _ **Whatever, you will. As long as you have this job, your marriage will be an affair," Cassidy declares, as he leaves Benson standing at his desk, alone.**_

It seemed that today every man who crossed Olivia's path grated her nerves. After Cassidy's little comment she still went on the date she promised Jonathan, the guy who lived a floor under her. However, she didn't expect someone who lived in her building and who she could see every morning getting his paper, to stand her up. Leaving her alone and embarrassed at the Italian place four blocks from their apartment building.

As she went over the many different scenarios on how to approach him the next time she saw him, she decided to walk into the first bar she saw.

Sitting in a stool alone, she was surprised, especially with how she was dressed, no one approached her yet. She was both insulted being dressed in her best date outfit with no reactions, but also relieved she could enjoy the beer she had in peace.

 _As long as you have this job, your marriage will be an affair._

 _The nerve._

"Here you go," said a rough voice.

Looking up, she saw the bartender smirking at her as he laid another bottle in front of her.

"I didn't order this," Olivia sighed.

"Oh I know," he laughed, "he did,"

Olivia watched him nod and looked to her suitor. Seeing him, she noticed something stiff and hard about his ambience. Dressed in one of the cleanest suits she's seen, kind of bland for her taste, but still he looked like he had his shit together. He looked a bit older than her and even sported a short cut hairstyle with grey on the sides. Yet even his grey hair seemed to fascinate her.

Olivia took another sip of her beer just to keep herself busy while he stood up from his stool. Tapping the counter she gave him a thin smile as he finally sat beside her.

"Thanks for the drink," she murmured, crossing her legs.

"No problem," came his gruff voice.

Olivia felt her face heat up as he watched her closely, clearly not shy about approaching her but also not coming off as pompous to getting her attention. She bit her lip and swung her leg, waiting for him to speak again.

He just sat there, observing her.

"Maybe I'm asking for too much," he chuckled, "but can I get your name?"

Olivia took the last sip of beer from her bottle.

"Olivia," she said.

She expected a 'That's beautiful' or an 'It suits you', but he finally looked away only to reach for his own beer.

"What's _your_ name?" she asked.

"Ed,"

"Simple," she chuckled, and finally she got a laugh out of him. As she watched him grin, she finally focused on his eyes.

Probably the clearest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"You wanna get out of here?"

 _Well..okay. Short moment ruined._

Olivia shook her head, she was in a dingy New York bar and it was close to midnight, and guessing by the other patrons of course people were only looking for meaningless hookups. Olivia had already expected some sort of romp with Jonathan tonight, and she would have seeked Cassidy had he not gotten too attached and all but insulted her with a cold shoulder the past few weeks.

 _Getting laid it is._

She leaned closer to him, smelling both the cologne and scent of cigarettes on him, and brushed his ear with her lips.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered.

For a poised man she smirked feeling him shudder against her. However, her gloating didn't last long when she did the same when he laid a hand on her hip.

"My place?" he murmured.

The both stood up and headed towards the bar's exits.

"The car for all I care," she said.

He chuckled as he opened the door for her. Stepping out into the windy night, he kept a respectable hand on her back. Ed lifted his free arm hoping for a late night taxi to spot them.

After a moment of not seeing one, and also not feeling like driving to wherever Ed lived, Olivia pulled on his arm.

"Let's go to my place," she insisted.

Agreeing to go with her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, following her lead.

Slightly annoyed but also impressed with his lack of touching, Olivia kissed him on the neck every few steps.

Reaching her place, he still had an arm around her waist but still kept a respectable distance, no matter how hard it was for him as her hands roamed. In the elevator he finally caved in, gently pushing her against the elevator wall.

"Jesus," she gasped as her bare back hit the cold metal.

Smirking for only a moment, Ed began to kiss her neck, staying longer at spots where she whimpered the most.

"Fuck," he groaned. He felt her legs spread, and pushed his leg against her as she grinded. She was a strong woman, having a tight grip on his hair as his lips traveled to her collarbone.

Hearing the elevator stop, he stepped back already noticing he left a hickey just below her ear. She gathered herself and grabbed his hand, pulling him out as soon as the elevator doors opened. Olivia walked fast to her apartment door, dragging him along.

 _Apartment 4D._

Olivia groaned as she felt him press up against her while she attempted to open the door.

Not opening the door just yet she grinded against him again, tilting her head back on his shoulder. Both of them ready for their quick fuck to ensue.

Until his phone started to ring.

"Fuck," he hissed, and pulled away from her. Olivia sighed and turned around, leaning against the door to watch him answer his phone.

Olivia watched him pull out his phone, take a deep breathe to regain his composure, and flipped it open.

"Tucker," he gruffly said.

Olivia's eyes widened as she came to a revelation; his suit, his haircut, and now the way he answered his phone with what she knew had to be his last name.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

 _Great, another fucking cop._

All but ready for him to leave so she could go inside so she could have a cold shower, she watched him talk calmly and in a low voice, catching only every other word.

"Offer…...suspension?...No….his badge…...yeah…...arrest him,"

Ed sighed, clearly frustrated as he hung up.

"I have to go," he said. Seriously, stoic, and once again poised.

"Sure," she nodded, giving him a thin smile. "See you,"

Before she could get a reply, she opened her door and shut it in his face. Not only was she pissed she didn't get the meaningless fuck she wanted, she also almost slept with yet _another_ cop, which is something she had hoped to avoid.

Deciding she didn't feel like a cold shower this early nor the energy to reach an orgasm by her own hand, she fell into bed. Still dressed in her pink crop top and black skirt.

 _ **Season 1 Ep 22 ; Slaves**_

" _ **Honey, I'd like a mineral water. No ice." Morrow waved her off.**_

" _ **And I'd like your balls in a blender but ain't life a bitch?" Olivia spat at him.**_

Olivia groaned taking her jacket off the squad room rack to put it on.

"You okay?" Elliot said, getting his own.

"I need a shower," she sighed, "this whole case has been…. _sick._ And I feel bad for but to let him put another woman through that, are you kidding?"

"She's also a victim, Olivia," Elliot reminded her, "fear's done a lot to her. Fear and obedience is what he made her accustomed to,"

"Well I'll be damned if any man ever tried with me,"

"A guy dealing with your stubbornness," her partner laughed, "wish him the best,"

"Wanna get a drink," she suggested, not wanting to be alone for the next few hours.

"Sure,"

* * *

Olivia tried to stifle a yawn as her partner pulled drove out of the precinct's parking. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes, hoping to rest the short distance it took for her partner to drive to Meloni's.

"Ah, fuck," Elliot spat.

Hearing her partner genuinely angered, she snapped her eyes open, looking for a threat.

"What?"

He didn't answer her still glaring out of his side window, and Olivia leaned forward to catch whatever he was looking at. Not only what he looked..well _glared_ at, but so were a couple of officers watching one of their own being cuffed.

It was Williamson, a new rookie. Without his shield and weapon, but still dressed in his officer uniform he was cuffed, two suits behind him. One of them a short thick haired man and…. _fuck._

Tucker?

"Who are they?"

"Rat squad," Elliot hissed.

"Internal Affairs?"

"Exactly," Elliot sighed, "and there's the lead rat. Tucker...hates this precinct with a passion I swear,"

Olivia's heart raced hearing her partner vent about an IAB detective he clearly hated, the man he was angered over was a man who had her pressed against a wall a couple of months ago. Although she knew Tucker couldn't see from where they were parked, Olivia still leaned back in her seat, blocking her view to him.

"You've had the pleasure?" she asked.

"Twice," he sighed, "now I really need a drink,"

"You know what, El," Olivia said, "I'm not really in the mood anymore,"

"You sure?"

Olivia laughed but forcefully, and should of known El could read her so easily. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say more. But once he only got a shrug he sighed and nodded.

"I do have a date with a six pack in the fridge," he admitted.

Olivia looked out her own window, avoiding Elliot as he drove away from the precinct building.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._


End file.
